


With You Forever

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry Potter can't live without Ginny Weasley but has to. Ginny Weasley can't live without her family but has to. Hermione Granger has to live without everyone...for a short time.Story is after the War. Long one, but a lot better and interesting later.Smut in some chapters.





	1. Chapter 1: Ginny's Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Chapter 1

Ginny's Leave

Ginny gazed out her bedroom window at the garden below, watching a garden gnome happily leaping about. Its carefree manner sharply contrasted with Ginny's despondent mood. Ginny sighed heavily. Tears began to fill her eyes, and she furiously started sobbing. Losing the thin hold she had over her emotions, she slid down the wall and thumped softly onto the floor. She lowered her head to her hands and began crying. Her loud sobs rang out in the small room. Within minutes, she was howling. The pain, the lonely surroundings, and the knowledge that there was no one to hold her became too much to bear. With her large family, she had never been alone before, but it was only her now.

If felt like yesterday that she had watched Fred and George struggling with gnomes like the one she had just been watching. As the family watched, they would remove the gnomes from their holes and toss them over the garden fence. It hadn't mattered that they no longer lived at home because she knew they'd be home on the weekend with another pile of their new inventions. She had loved all of her family members so much. Everyone does, of course. But Ginny was so attached to each family member that now the thought of having lost them forever was unbearable. Ginny jumped up and practically flew through the house, trying to recall the laughter which had always filled the Burrow even when it had been wartime.

War.

Yes, the war was over now. Voldemort was dead, and his Death Eaters had been captured and thrown in Azkaban. The prison was now guarded by faithful Giants who had been on their side during the war. Harry was well now. Hermione was physically well, too, having been cured of the injuries she had sustained during the battle. Physically well, though very miserable. But neither Harry nor Hermione had suffered the kind of family loss that Ginny had. This was the cause of Ginny's agony - all of her family had died in the war.

All HER family was gone. She still found it unbelievable that she was not going to see anyone in her family again - see them, talk to them, hug them.

Voldemort had arrived at The Burrow two weeks ago when all the family had decided to have a get together. Two of his Death Eaters were with him. One was Narcissa Malfoy, and the other one's identity was never known. Before anyone had time to run for cover, there was a shout of Avada Kedavra from the three. Molly, Arthur, and Charlie Weasley all fell to the ground, their eyes open wide yet unseeing.

Harry had not arrived yet, and no one knew what to do. Ron and Hermione managed to kill the Death Eaters, but the only one who could kill Voldemort was not there, and they were having a hard time. Ginny had run away towards the house, with George and Fred just behind her, when Voldemort's Multi-Avada curse hit the two. They hit the ground, and she had lost them as well.

Bill made sure that Fleur was safe with Ginny and made his way out of the house towards the battle. He didn't get far before being hit with a curse, too. Hermione and Ron took shelter in the Poultry House next to the home. Harry arrived just as Voldemort was making his way towards it, and it had been a rough fight. Harry was wounded very seriously, yet not one scratch had appeared on Voldemort. Harry had fallen to the ground, and Ron came to his aid. There was smoke everywhere, and a spell was heard. Harry screamed when the realization hit him that Ron was dead, too. Plucking up his courage, he screamed the awful curse loudly, making it reach in every corner because he couldn't see anything. Fire had started at that time and consumed half the house.

Voldemort's cold scream was heard. There was a loud, very loud, thud and his body fell to the ground. It had been a relatively easy battle, but precious lives were lost. A family had been reduced, belongings destroyed, lives changed forever. Later, the Ministry had arrived, and reporters had gathered. Harry was taken to St. Mungo's along with the dead bodies of her family. Ron was nowhere to be found. They searched for his body, but not a trace was found. Ginny's world was shattered, but few seemed to care. Everyone was too busy celebrating the defeat of the Dark Lord.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had visited the cemetery last week to see the graves of the Weasley family, and all three had returned silently crying.

Ginny lay on the floor of her room crying, for how many hours she didn't know, until she fell asleep on the cold barren ground.

****

When she woke the next morning, finding herself on the ground, she let her mind travel to the evening before, and then the heavy realization hit her - the pain of loss was too much to bear ... all the memories came one after the other, a huge burden weighing on her heart. She looked around her room where once she and her twin brothers had thought of a plan to get Hermione and Ron together. Yes, Fred had sat right there, near the left corner of her bed while George sprawled on the ground. She had stood leaning against her cupboard while they gleefully worked out the details of a sure-fire plan.

Ginny couldn't bear to be in her room anymore and dashed to the bathroom for another round of crying.

After composing herself somewhat, Ginny made her way towards the kitchen where Hermione was sitting on the kitchen counter, her eyes staring somewhere far off, her face clearly showing signs that she had suffered a bad night, too. Ginny greeted her softly. Hermione looked at Ginny with a dreamy, misty look and greeted her with a nod. Hermione had confessed her feelings for Ron just a week before the ultimate battle. From that moment on, the pair had not let each other out of their sights. Their new love had just started blossoming when the news that Ron was gone left her in complete shock.

Ginny took the fry pan off the holder and placed it on the stove. It ignited itself automatically. Hermione went back to her day dreaming and Ginny to her work. When the breakfast was done, Ginny placed it on the table and called for Hermione and Harry. Hermione shook her head and muttered, ‘I'm not hungry,' and made her way towards her room ... Ron's room.

Harry entered the kitchen just in time to kiss Hermione on the cheek and then made his way towards Ginny. He and Ginny had been separated since Harry's last year at Hogwarts. Harry had heard rumors that she had dated someone after they had parted, but they never really talked about their very short relationship.

Harry gave a smile and sat on the chair. Ginny pushed a plate towards him and passed the dish of fried potatoes and bread to him. Harry filled his plate and started eating. Neither of them had ever brought up the subject of the war. Harry knew it would be a very sore subject with her. In fact, he had never even discussed it with Hermione.

Ginny gazed at the table cloth, the one which her mum had bought when Ginny was fifteen. There was a beautiful floral design on it, and Ginny had always loved it. But right now, the pattern and everything else in the house was oppressing her. Terribly. Ginny closed her eyes tightly trying not to lose control in front of Harry. No, she didn't want to fall apart. She opened her eyes and glanced at him. He was busily eating his breakfast. Ginny looked around at the all too familiar kitchen. She had been living here all her life, and her memories haunted her.

She needed to get away from these things. Her father's enchanted muggle equipment, her mum's so lovingly cared for home, her brothers' things, ... all were painful to see.

Oh, Merlin! She just couldn't stay here; see their things everywhere she looked. She averted her eyes from her mum's rocking chair and abandoned knitting project. Everything was pressuring her - depressing her too much. She wanted to flee ... far away ... and return only when she was ready ... ready to face things without hesitation. This sudden urge took hold of her, and she got up. She almost flew to her room, Harry glumly watching her leave the kitchen.

Ginny entered her room and immediately started packing ... getting whatever she needed ... for now. After all, she was not going for a long time, but just a few days until she could calm down. Taking a piece of parchment from her bedside table and a bottle of ink, she sat on her bed and began writing a letter.

*****

Hermione came into the kitchen at seven in the evening. No one was there. Harry was at work, and Ginny must be in her room. They barely talked now. No one had anything to say. Mustering up some ingredients she would need, she started preparing dinner. Harry arrived soon after, at about seven thirty, and went directly to his room, just barely greeting Hermione on his way.

At eight, Harry came down in answer to Hermione's call for dinner. She gave him his dinner and waited for Ginny. Ten minutes. Twenty. No one came.

‘Why isn't she coming down?' Hermione whispered softly, her brow furrowed in confusion.

‘Maybe she's sleeping,' Harry replied.

‘I will go check on her.' Hermione got up and made her way towards Ginny's room. Harry returned to his dinner. A shriek pierced the quiet of the house. Harry looked up and dashed in the direction of the sound.

He came to a halt when he saw Hermione standing in the middle of Ginny's room, one hand on her chest, the other holding a piece of parchment, tears streaking down her cheeks. There was no sign of Ginny. Harry came up to her, and she handed him the paper, unable to speak, just sobbing.

Harry took the paper with trembling hands. He had a bad feeling about this. Ginny was nowhere to be seen, and Hermione was crying. He started reading.

_Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_I know you both will be very upset with me for leaving without telling you first. You might not even find that I've left until tomorrow, but I am going tonight. I know this might not sound good, but I have to tell you both - I just can't stay in this house anymore. It is hurting me to an unimaginable extent. I have lived here all my life with my family, and knowing that I am going to spend the rest of my life without a family just hurts me too deeply._

_I am leaving, therefore, until I have enough courage to come back. I am not going forever. You two don't have to worry about that. I will keep in touch. This parting is for just a few days, and I won't be too far away. Just somewhere near, but not in this house._

_I really hope you can understand what I am going through, and that you don't get too angry with me. You both are the only family I have now. As soon as I get a place to stay in, I will owl you. Don't worry about me, I will be fine._

_Until then,_

_Yours,_

_Ginny_

Harry read the letter twice. Ginny was ... gone. She had been all that he had. She was his love, his life. She meant just everything to him. How was he going to live now that he didn't even have her face to look at everyday? Harry looked at Hermione and saw that she had slid down the wall onto the floor. Harry bent down and took her in his arms. She was crying hopelessly. Harry didn't notice when his own eyes filled with uncontrollable tears, too. After crying until they could cry no more, both holding onto each other for support, Hermione looked at his face and said, ‘Besides you, she was all I had ... now that Ron's gone.'

Harry could not lie. He never could. 

‘Me too.'


	2. Chapter 2, A Letter

  
Author's notes: Well, this is a short chapter but soon I would post 3rd and 4th, giving something which you feel bad about. :) Reviews are greatly appreciated.  


* * *

It was early morning, and Harry was curled up in his bed in a fetal position. He looked up to peer at the clock on the bedside table and groaned. It was five in the morning, and as far as he could remember, he hadn't willingly gotten up that early in about four years. But how could he sleep? There had been no contact with Ginny for close to a week. He glanced in the direction of the window countless times each day in hopes of seeing a small owl, and this day was no exception. After staring at the window for some sign, any sign at all, of Ginny, Harry's face fell with disappointment. He got up and headed gloomily towards the bathroom.

Returning to his lonely room, Harry stayed until he could no longer delay the inevitable. Time to begin another miserable day. He trudged downstairs to find Hermione making breakfast. It had become her ritual to get up and prepare food for Harry and then retreat to Ron's room to spend the day alone and in misery. Harry pitied his best friend, who had finally removed her nose from a book long enough to fall completely and eternally in love. It seemed so cruel that her happiness had been so short-lived. She had been so cheerful and lively after her relationship with Ron had finally become a reality. Harry recalled the way she had glowed with happiness the night she and Ron had announced their engagement. Harry had always thought she looked pretty, but that night she had been beautiful. And now, looking at her dull expressionless face just broke his heart.

And yet, if he were to look in a mirror, wouldn't his own face mirror Hermione's miserey? His Ginny was nowhere near, and he woke each morning to the same horrible questions in his mind, _Is she okay? Will she return?_ His heart hammered at the horrifying thoughts that skimmed through his mind.

Gloomily, he sat down as Hermione set a plate of scrambled eggs and bread in front of him. As Harry began eating his breakfast, he realized this day would be the same as the miserable days that had come before. Harry would go to the Ministry to try to distract himself with work. Hermione would spend the day locked away in Ron's room. Harry would return in the evening, they would eat dinner, he would spend another restless night worrying about Ginny, and begin the process again the next day.

Midway through his breakfast, a small tapping noise brought both Harry and Hermione's attention to the window. Harry looked up to see a small owl fluttering outside the window. Recognizing Pig, Harry made a dash for the window as Hermione hurried to join him. Opening the window, Harry stood aside as Pig entered and landed on the dining table.

The small owl held still, so Harry could remove the letter it held in its beak. Harry knew the letter had to be from Ginny. He untied the letter eagerly and opened it. Hermione leaned in close to read over his shoulder.

_Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_Ginny here. I am fine and have found a temporary place to live in. It\'s a small cottage outside Godric's Hollow. It's untraceable, so please don't try to find me. You won't be able to. Turst me. I really don't know why I am hiding from you, but I just don't want to be with anyone now. Anyone whom I've known a long time and was connected to my family just brings to mind too many painful memories._

_I know this might sound horrible to you that I don't want to be with you now, but believe me, it's hard for me, too. I will come back soon ... to you both ... because you are my family now. I just need time, but I don't know how much time it will take for me to recover and return._

_Hermione, love, I hope you are fine. I fear you are not, though, and I am so sorry for not being there for you. I miss you terribly, and I want to come back to you, but something holds me back. I will face you when I am free from this pain, and after that I won't ever leave you on your own again._

_Harry, I want you to do one thing for me. Wait for me. I will return to you someday to with you ... forever._

_Love you both,_

_Ginny_

Harry read and re-read the letter again and again. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she rushed from the room to take refuge once again among Ron's things. Harry crumpled to the floor in despair. He wanted her back. Now. _What does she mean by wait? How long? Isn't one week enough torture? How will I go on alone?_

_~ * ~_

Ginny lay on her bed, thinking. She was alone in the small cottage she had found and had been for close to a week. She hadn't really wanted to get in touch with Harry and Hermione, Merlin knows why, but knew she shouldn't let them worry any longer. And she had felt she must honor her promise to owl them as soon as she was settled.

Ginny Weasley had never been alone before, and now that she was, she needed something to occupy her troubled mind. She wanted to do something that would keep her from thinking about the tragic events that had taken place in her life. 

Suddenly, she knew what she had to do. Yes, that was just the thing. It would take time, but it would take her mind off her troubles compeltely, and she needed that desperately.

Getting off her bed, she adjusted her skirt and checked herself in the mirror. She straightened her hair and headed for the door. In the hall, she searched for the file containing all the certificates she would need. Opening the main door, she headed out into the bright sunlight ... towards her destination ... her destiny ...

 


End file.
